the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Venom 2/Credits
Category:Credits Schooling & Flocking Unit Manager * A.J. Riebli Lead * Justin Ritter CG Artists * Dale McBeath * George Nguyen * Michael L. Stein * Cast ** Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom ** Michelle Williams as Anne Weying ** Woody Harrelson as Cletus Kasady ** Naomie Harris as Shriek ** Stephen Graham ** Reid Scott as Dr. Dan Lewis ** Peggy Lu as Mrs. Chen ** Sean Delaney ** Laurence Spellman ** Alfredo Tavares as SFPD Uniformed ** Obie Matthew SFPD Detective ** Ed Kear as Reveller ** Amber Sienna as Party Guest ** Lisa Lian as Party Guest ** Stunts David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Second Unit Director Spiro Razatos Unit Production Managers Dana Robin Davis Householter First Assistant Director K.C. Hodenfield Second Assistant Director Michael Saunders Marvels Venom Character created by Todd McFarlane and David Micheline Visual Effects Producer Mark Soper Stereo Supervisor Marcus Alexander Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Production Assistants 2nd Unit - Atlanta Main Unit - San Francisco Second Unit - San Francisco Post Production Visual Effects Visual Effects by DNEG Show Production Jack Aroskin Laura Bethencourt Montes Richard Binnington Stefan De Souza Alex Harrison Matthew Knight Echo Liu Liz Mann Olivia Naylor Kat Newington Mariluz Noto Jaime Ormston Viveka Prabakaran Travis Robinson Samantha White Department Supervision Eric Bates Rohan Bediskar Dalbir Bhurji Thomas Biller Ramchandra Birje Thomas Bracht Benjamin Bratt Dan Breckwoldt Tom Burton Rémi Cauzid Caleb Choo Stefano Cieri Donna Feek Filippo Forno Julian Gnass Anthony Grant Johnny Grilo Collin Hee Daniel Jenkins Hemant Khairnar David Lee Melaina Mace Sameer Malik Kathirvel Manickam Harsh Mavi Shane Meehan Dan Neal Kevin Norris Amey Panchal Saurabh Patel Ariele Podreider Kristin Pratt Kiran Kumar Naidu S Amitkumar Singh Nirmaljeet Singh Jordan Walsh Thomas Ward Benjamin Wiggs Department Production Saado Aboukhazaal Tasmin Adams Natalia Altavilla Emily Bailey Giedre Balseviciute Tomas Berzinskas Jamie Briens Ania Budko Ines Caiola Chan Ee Jien Debbi Coleman Carla Conradie Emily Cook Patrick Dawkes Dharmaraj G P Giovanni Di Giulio Ben Duncan Irene Ellis Simon Fraser Jigesh Gajjar Isabel Arboleya Gonzalez Brendan Grady Lola Hale Megan Hayes Kiran Hegde Joachim Henriksen Matt Howsam Josh Huitema Ilaria Introzzi Nick Jacks Himani Jain Katie Johnson Aman Juneja Bharath Kannan Mark Koval Sydney Kyrtsia Toby Langley Trevor Lareau Kiran Manna Rosie Mennear Carmen Metcalf Benjanmin Milling Maria Mira Siddharth Mohan Akhila Namboodiri Puja Parikh Maulish Patel Akanksha Pillai Bharat Rasghania Akshay Ravi Lawrence Rice Shaun Roth Bryan Ryan Vikram Sampath Mohak Sharma Jon Sheffield Sam Sheridan Sammy Shikaze Phoebe Sutherland Priscilla Tan Chiranjeev Thakur Janam Vala Vishal Vijaygopal Seda Yilmaz Visual Effects Artists VFX Editors Rachel Deane Harikirshna Dubey Crystal Hadcroft Harry Hamblin Ana Nunes Samuel Perkins Nitin Raj Grant Storrie Additional Visual Effects by One of US Additional Visual Effects by Sony Pictures Imageworks 3D Conversion by DNEG Stereo Stereo Supervision Amit Bar Anil Kumar Aswin Bal Chandraprakash Singh Deepak Kumar Singh Dhiraj Sukheja Gopal Meena Gourav Gupta Himabalaji Pindi Jimmy Philip Kalpita Tendulkar Kiran Parmar Mahesh Madur Manu Jain Mukesh Kumar Nitin Mahajan Omkar S Rahate Prashanth Kumar Jakkula Prateek Sharma Rohan Tirkey Srikanth Reddy Jakka Sushil Singh Vaibhav Deshmukh Vinay Das Stereo Production Ahmed Osman Alexander Asturias Aman Singh Annsh Patel Benedict Murray Carolina Karlson Gagan Kathuria Isha Bhatt James Tam Jitendra Singh Gaur Joginder Singh Monika Hada Nicole Karlson Parminder Goyal Parveen Kumar Rameez Mukaddam Ramesh Kumar Koney Ravinder Singh Bishnoi Reshma Jhangimal Romi Kiran Sameer Samant Savio Nelson Cruz Shohil Vohra Smruti Satnaik Sreekanth Boyapati Venkatesh Repaka Vijay Kumar Yemula Vijita Singh Stereo Leads & Artists Abhishek Mhatre Bhargab Goswami Bhavya Dixit Flevin Sajeev George Ferris Hemant Shimpi Kunal Nagwekar Lydia Aguilar Maria Asimali Michael Sweetser Monprakash Sharma Mujeeb Ansari Naresh Rawat Nishant Narang Nitin Sarag Omid Taherdin Prashant Yadav Ramesh Simma Ravindra Rathore Sajan Ignatius Tuscano Sajan Shetty Srinivasulu Pottabattula Suraj Kadam Tushar Kurhade Tushar Rajput Vinod Ganpat Sawant Vishal Patel Vivek Lotan Jadhav Production Support Bex Pannett Danny Lu Dhruv Uppal Emily Bailey Eoin Greenham Gregory Koutrakos Holly Barker Joachim Henriksen Kat Tysoe Kieron Ramchurn Laurie Pellard Luke Grey Richard Pring Robin Emerson Shenyan Liu Vince Stewart Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Jourdan Biziou Javier Lopez-Duprey Steven Lo Brad Blackbourn Heather Flynn Fabio Tovar Ana Maria Alvarado Noah Sage Amrani Robert D. Anaya Michael Deliso Marc Ellis Javier J. Espinoza Erik Griott Caleb Jackson Tamara Meem Tyler Nishikawa Michele Gino Rader Jason Ronzani Terry Shigemitsu Jean-Leny Sole Shendy Wu Trent Lundquist Christopher Thellas Emily Unruh Additional Previsualization by Pixomondo MPC LA Nvizible Argon Effects Proof Scanning by Capture Dimensions Protogon Soundtrack on Sony Classical Music "People Get Up and Drive Your Funky Soul (Remix)" Written by James Brown, St. Clair Pickney and Fred Wesley l Performed by James Brown Courtesy of Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Theme from Spiderman" Written by Paul Francis Webster and Robert Harris Courtesy of Walt Disney Music, Inc. "Sunflower (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" Written by Khalif Brown, Louis Russel Bell, Austin Post, Billy Walsh Carter Lang and Carl Rosen Produced by Louis Bell and Carter Lang Performed by Post Malone & Swae Lee Post Malone appears courtesy of Republic Records Swae Lee appears courtesy of Eardrummer/Interscope Records "Capullito de Alelí" Written by Rafael Hernández Marin Performed by Thutmose, Elena Rita Ortiz & The Rafael Hernández Orchestra Courtesy of Grabaciones - Institute of Puerto Rican Culture "Familia (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" Written by Onika Tanya Maraj, Tinashe Sibanda, Philip "Pip" Kembo, Anuel Emmanuel Gazmey Santiago and Carlos A. Suarez Produced by Bantu and Dr. Chaii Performed by Nicki Minaj & Anuel AA featuring Bantu Nicki Minaj appears courtesy of Young Money/Cash Money Records "Invincible" Written by Adam Aminé Daniel, Om'mas Keith and Dylan Meek Produced by Om'mas Keith Performed by Aminé Aminé appears courtesy of Republic Records "Save the Day" Written by Stokeley Goulborne, Rodriques Jacques Broadnax, Coi LeRay, Rahlou Ruth and Raymond Arroyo Produced by Rayayy Performed by Ski Mask, Jacquees and Coi LeRay Ski Mask appears courtesy of Republic Records Jacquees appears courtesy of Cash Money Records Coi LeRay appears courtesy of Republic Records "Memories" Written by Umar Ibrahim and Vincent van den Ende Performed by Thutmose Courtesy of King Thut LLC By arrangement with ZYNC Powered by Round Hill "Chemical Calisthenics" Written by Lucas MacFadden and Timothy Parker Performed by Blackalicious featuring Cut Chemist Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Hypnotize" Written by Randy Badazz Alpert, Andy Armer, Sean Combs, Christopher Wallace, Deric Angelettie and Ronald Lawrence Performed by The Notorious B.I.G. Courtesy of Bad Boy Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Contains a sample of "Rise" Performed by Herb Alpert Courtesy of Almo Properties, LLC "Buss This" Written by Joseph H. Cavasena Performed by Ghetto Philharmonic Courtesy of Tuff City Records By arrangement with Ocean Park Music Group "The Number Song (Cut Chemist Remix)" Written by Josh Davis and Ray Fernandez Performed by DJ Shadow Courtesy of Island Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Choice Is Yours" Written by James Alexander, Ben Cauley, Allen Jones, Jr., William McLean, Johnny Hammond Smith and Andres Titus Performed by Black Sheep Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Contains a sample of "Big Sur Suite" Performed by Johnny "Hammond" Smith Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment and courtesy of King Record Co., Ltd. "Apache" Written by Jeremiah Lordan Performed by the Incredible Bongo Band Courtesy of Mr. Bongo Worldwide Limited "Mary Mary" Written by Michael Nesmith Performed by Run-DMC Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Because I Got It Like That" Written by Nathaniel Hall and Michael Small Performed by Jungle Brothers Courtesy of Phase One Network, Inc. By arrangement with Shelly Bay Music "Spidey Bells (A Hero's Lament)" Written by James Pierpont Arranged by Phil Lord Produced by KoOoLkOjAk "Scared of the Dark" Written by Alexander Izquierdo, Sam Martin, Ben Diel, Marco Rodriguez-Diaz, Dwayne Michael Carter Jr., Tyrone William Griffin Jr. and Jahseh Dwayne Onfroy Produced by Ben Billions and Infamous Performed by Lil Wayne and Ty Dolla $ign Lil Wayne appears courtesy of Young Money Records Ty Dolla $ign appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Mumble Rap" Written by Ahmad Balshe and Danny Schofield Performed by Belly Courtesy of Roc Nation Records Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion)" Written by David Foster and John Parr Performed by John Parr Uncder License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "To the End" Written by Ellinor Miranda Salome Olovsdotter, Walten Steven Gagel and Xandy Barry Produced by Wally Gagel and Xandy Barry Performed by Elliphant Elliphant appears courtesy of Artist Co Ten "Hide" Written by Jarad Higgins and Brandon Maxwell Performed by Juice WRLD Courtesy of Interscope Records "Want It Here" Written by Sergio Cabral, Sarai Howard, Anthony Mirabella III and Ali Dee Performed by Xenia Pax Courtesy of The Practice Worldwide Under License from Universal Music Publishing Group "Start a Riot" Written by Breyan Isaac, Jared Lee, Collins Chibueze and Alec Appoloni Performed by Duckwrth and Shaboozey Duckwrth and Shaboozey appear courtesy of Republic Records "What's Up Danger" Written by Yaw Sintim-Misa and Jared David Piccone Produced by Black Caviar and Blackway Performed by Blackway & Black Caviar Blackway & Black Caviar appear courtesy of Republic Records "Elevate" Written by Khalil Abdul-Rahman, Cordae Dunston, Denzel Curry, Andre Jones, Daniel Seeff, Didier Cohen and Trevor Rich Produced by DJ Khalil and Didier Cohen Performed by DJ Khalil featuring Denzel Curry, YBN Cordae, Swavay and Trevor Rich DJ Khalil appears courtesy of Virginia Road Recordings Swavay appears courtesy of Republic Records "Way Up" Written by Jaden Smith, Omarr Rambert and Tramaine Winfrey Produced by Omarr Rambert and YoungFyre Performed by Jaden Smith Jaden Smith appears courtesy of MSFTSMusic/Roc Nation "Home" Written by Vince Staples, David Biral and Denzel Michael-Akil Baptiste Performed by Vince Staples Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "Salsa en la Calle" Produced, Mixed, Written, and performed by Norbert Galouo and José Miguel Ortegon Performed by Sr Ortegon © 2018 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Tencent Pictures (USA) LLC All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. georgia Special Thanks to Atlanta Mayor's Office of Film and Entertainment City of Atlanta Police Department San Francisco Film Commission San Francisco Police Department City and County of San Francisco British Film Institute This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development 20170112151718 Dolby-Vision-Dolby-Atmos-Logo.jpg IATSE The Wolf of Wall Street.png MPAA No. 51415 logo.png OPTIMIZEN FOR * IMAX * THEATRES THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. THE CHARACTERS, INCIDENTS AND LOCATIONS PORTRAYED IN THE NAMES HEREIN ARE FICTITIOUS, AND ANY SIMILARITY TO OR IDENTIFICATION WITH THE LOCATION, NAME, CHARACTER OR HISTORY OF ANY PERSON, PRODUCT OR ENTITY IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT (SPE) AND ITS WHOLLY-OWNED FILM DIVISIONS DID NOT RECEIVE ANY PAYMENT OR OTHER CONSIDERATION FOR THE DEPICTION OF TOBACOO PRODUCTS IN THIS FILM. THIS MOTION PICTURE PHOTOPLAY IS PROTECTED PURSUANT TO THE PROVISIONS OF THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA AND OTHER COUNTRIES. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR DISTRIBUTION OF THIS PHOTOPLAY MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. SONY PICTURES GREENER WORLB SONY COLUMBIA PICUTES A COLUMBIA PICTURES RELEASE A SONY COMPANY